This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The cesarean section rate in the United States has risen steadily for the past decade and reached an all time high of 29.1% in 2004, with nearly 1.2 million cesarean deliveries [1]. Primary cesarean rates also rose while attempts at vaginal birth after cesarean (VBAC) continue to decline. The resulting increase in repeat cesarean deliveries poses a potential risk to patients as a result of adhesion formation, with an associated increase in complications, blood loss, and operative time [2]. Adhesion formation has been associated with bowel obstruction, infertility, and chronic pelvic pain [3]. The cost of adhesion-related complications in the United States is estimated to be well over $1 billion annually [4].